


Mistletoe

by smallvillegirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuties, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dirty mouth Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallvillegirl/pseuds/smallvillegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry are having Christmas with the family.<br/>(can't write summaries just read it and enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Mistletoe by Justin Bieber and I thought 'why not?'. Have a very Lirry Christmas. I made a few mistakes writing this I write on my phone.

Liam always found Christmas to be the most beautiful time of the year. Cold weather, cuddling, and lots of hot chocolate. Lights filling the streets spreading Christmas cheer, and an other inch of snow fresh from last night. This will be the first Christmas Liam will be spending with both his and Harry's family. He phoned his mum earlier biding her a happy Christmas, and called Anne reminding her Christmas is at his and Harry's house. 

Liam's sisters will all be coming along and surely be ready to pull out embarrassing family Christmas videos. Hopefully Ruth will not bring the tape of Liam's fourth Christmas and he decided to take off all his clothing and wrapped himself in wrapping paper. It's nothing Harry's family have to see. 

Liam wanted to be sure he woke up earlier than Harry to make blueberry pancakes. Harry partied all night yesterday with Louis celebrating Louis' twenty-second birthday, well knowing to avoid the cliché of playing a certain song. 

Liam carefully disentangled Harry from himself pulling the duvet over Harry's naked torso not wanting Harry to catch a cold. He placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead smoothing his curls into place adoring the look on his sleeping boyfriend's face. 

 

Slightly burnt pancakes, eggs and a banana on the side for Harry, Liam slowly made his way upstairs balancing their coffee on the tray. Harry lay still in the same spot Liam left him snoring lightly.

"Harry, babe it's time to get up." Liam said caressing Harry's face placing a kiss on his nose. "I made you breakfast." 

Harry blinked slowly awake to see his smiling boyfriend with a tray of food in hand. Two mugs off coffee smelling inviting to Harry after the many drinks Louis talked Harry into drinking on behalf on it being his birthday. 

"Smells good Li." Harry mumbled pulling himself up to sit up and eat the pancakes Liam has been practicing long and hard to perfect just for Harry. 

"Merry Christmas Babe," Liam says cheerfully pulling Harry into a kiss before Harry can pick up a fork. Harry didn't complain nipping Liam's lips when he tried to pull away. "I want you to try the pancakes, I'm certain they're a whole lot better than last time." Liam scooted in next to Harry pulling the duvet onto their laps. 

Harry scooted over onto Liam's lap peppering kisses onto Liam's neck and licking into the crevasses of Liam's collarbones while Liam cut up the pancakes. Harry pushed his thumb into a fading love bite on Liam's peck and ran his fingers over the two new ones on his collarbones. 

"Harry. I love you, but I don't think putting new love bites on me would look good to our mum's." Liam said setting the knife down. Harry giggled into his chest giving another lick to Liam's neck. 

"Harry," Liam warned before feeding a bit of pancake to Harry, syrup dripping down his chin. Harry chewed happily enjoying the taste, Liam's pancake cooking skills had in fact improved. 

"Tastes wonderful Liam I'm impressed." Harry smiled grabbing his fork to eat an other mouthful. Liam smiled happy he had impressed Harry. 

"Your mum will be here at five to help make Christmas dinner." Liam said peeling the banana and handing it to Harry. "Thanks Li." smiled taking a bite. 

 

 

"Did you enjoy breakfast Harry?" Liam asked setting the tray on the bedside table. Harry nodded handing Liam his empty mug to set down. Harry cuddled closer to Liam pressing his lips to Liam's chest. 

"Harry." Liam laughed smoothing Harry's hair. Harry took it as encouragement.

Harry shimmied down Liam's body, kissing down his chest licking into his bellybutton. Liam hissed at the feeling shutting his eyes. Harry began to pull Liam's sweats away from Liam's hips, Liam's hands stopped him, eyes brown and focused on Harry's face. "What's wrong Li? Wanted to give you a little Christmas gift." Harry's pout shifted into a smile, Harry placed a hand over Liam's lap feeling Liam twitch at his touch.

"Harry, are really going to do something naughty on Christmas?" Liam asked unable to hide his smile. 

"It's Christmas morning. Santa's been and I've been good all year," Harry said climbing off Liam's lap and flopping face down on the bed beside Liam. "All I wanted was to give you a little gift." Harry's voice muffled into the sheets.

"You being here with me is the best gift," Liam smiled planting a kiss onto the back of Harry's neck. "Come on Harry time to get up and tidy up for our mums and dads." Liam said getting off the bed and giving Harry's bum a pat on his way to the shower. 

"May I join you?" Harry asked dimples indenting his cheeks. Harry doesn't give up easy on things he wants.

"Harry! This is day Jesus was born have some respect for this day," Liam said tugging off his sweats leaving him in his pants. "Our mum's will be snooping around I don't want them seeing anything suspicious in the bedroom." Liam said shutting the door leaving Harry with his thoughts of what he could have been doing to Liam. 

 

 

"Harry have you finished tidying up the bedrooms up stairs?" Liam asked checking on the Ham for the forth time in the last two minutes. Harry walked down the stairs dressed in an elf Christmas jumper he had worn last year and his usual black jeans and scuffed boots. 

Harry walked by eyeing Liam's Christmas jumper with a smile on his face. "Kittens with Santa hats Liam?" Harry asked pulling the oven open to check on the ham. "Looks good Li can't wait to eat it." Harry said kissing Liam's lips sweetly. 

"Where's my kiss? My baby is far more interested in the ham than to care to greet his mum." Anne said chopping up bits of celery for Karen's soup while she chopped potatoes beside Anne. 

"Merry Christmas mum," Harry gave his mum a loud kiss on the cheek and a tight hug, laughing when Anne gave him a smack on the shoulder. "Merry Christmas to you Karen, looking lovely as always." Harry said giving her the same greeting as his mum, earning giggles from both Karen and his mum. 

"Harry, I'd rather you not charm the Santa socks off me mum and help out with making dinner please." Liam said pulling Harry into a hug and kissing him sweetly on the lips, receiving adoring coos from both of their mothers. Liam blushed the entire time cooking with with their mums, Harry's dirty mouth kept whispering little promises of what is to happen when their families leave.

"Come on Li, they said they would finish cooking on their own. Play outside in the snow with me." Harry gave on other tug on Liam's arm but they both know who's the stronger of the two. "Please Liam." Harry always manages to win somehow, so Liam gave in with out much more of a fight and left their mums to all the cooking. 

 

 

"Harry you're damaging the Styles name here, We're known for best snowman building. Whatever that is you built is just awful." Gemma threw a snowball perfectly aimed at Harry's face, it collapsed sprinkled bits of ice all on Harry's face.

"Yours only looks nice because Nicola helped you out and she's a bloody artist when it comes to snowman building." Harry said squinting and making his way to Liam, nearly tripping and falling onto the porch.

"Li, look at what she did to me. She's blinded me. Got me right in the eyes." Harry cuddled onto Liam's lap straddling him looking like an oversized Kola. Winning an eye roll from Gemma and giggles and coos from Liam's sisters. Liam wrapped his arms securely around Harry's waist, kissing him on the nose. 

"You act like this is the fist time you've gotten something in your eyes." Liam whispers wiping the melting ice out of his boyfriends eyes. Harry gasped laughing loudly kissing his boyfriend's very red lips. 

"Liam James Payne, this is the day Christ was born and you're speaking to me with that mouth." Harry adjusted Liam's scarf and zipped Liam's jacket up. "Don't want you getting sick." Harry whispered before giving Liam a quick kiss on his nose and zipped up his own coat. 

"Are you going to join us now Liam are are you still just going o sit here on the steps?" Harry said shifting on Liam's lap. 

Liam looked past Harry to see the three girls putting the final touches on Gemma's snowman and looked back at Harry's lumpy, supposed snowman. He should be playing in the winter snow with the others but he doesn't think he could focus with Harry goofing around so much. The first Christmas they're spending all together since Liam and Harry announced they're together little after the X Factor had ended. Liam doesn't want to miss out on the Holiday fun with family. 

 

 

"You look like a sexy assen in all black like this Liam. I like it." Harry says pulling Liam's hood up to keep him warm. Liam laughs thinking about how lucky he is to have Harry. Funny, sweet, lovable Harry. His boyfriend. Liam is happy he finally got the nerve a year and a half ago to finally ask his boyfriend to move in with him.

"Get up now you're going to make Gemma sick." Liam said dragging his eyes away from Harry's bright green eyes to where Gemma looks ready to vomit. Harry followed Liam's gaze laughing and gave Liam an other kiss far too dirty for a mum's liking but was enough to get gagging sounds out of Gemma. 

Harry licked Liam's kiss slicked bottom lip before pushing himself off of Liam's lap. Liam didn't let him walk away without an other smack on Harry's bum. "Later Liam, once everyone's gone home." Harry laughed giving Gemma an unwanted hug from her brother, with dirty humor.

"Harry. No one here wants to hear about your bedroom antics with Liam, not exactly what I what to hear on such a holy day." Gemma whispered lowly readjusting her beanie. She pinched Harry's cheeks as if he were a toddler. "My baby brother and his bandmate Liam. Who would ever have thought the two of you would end up together." She laughed giving Harry a hug. 

"You two don't do some sort of strange things do you? God bless Liam if he is putting on a batman costume or still puts on that Woody hat he wouldn't let go of as a child. Let's not forget the naked in wrapping paper video. " Ruth whispered. "The man was a strange boy. I wouldn't be surprised." Nicola added, Harry laughed and maybe loved Liam's sisters a little more than he already did. 

"No, course not. No batman suit or cowboy dress up. He got us matching reindeer antlers for later though. Reckon he wants to be Donder and Blitzen, their names mean thunder and lightning in German did you know?" Harry smirked. The three girls gave Harry a long hard look before all staring Liam down. Liam smiled and waved happily at the four blowing Harry a kiss, Harry caught it and tucked it safely in his pocket. 

"That is just mad Harry." Gemma commented shaking her head patting Harry's shoulder. Nicola and Ruth snickered nodding along. 

"I'm only joking. Liam and I have fairly normal sex, in my opinion." Harry took his own scarf off placing in around the snowman's neck. 

"Harry!" Liam shouts snapping out of his thoughts. Hearing his own name used in a sentence along with sex is not a good thing if Harry is sharing stories with his sisters. 

"Only joking Liam! I was kidding. Don't worry love, I didn't tell them a thing." Harry says picking up a handful of snow throwing it over in Liam's direction. The girls still giggled and Liam doesn't understand what is so funny. 

 

 

"Nice fireplace boys, warms the whole room." Geoff says giving Liam a high five and a nod to Harry. Liam's dad has been going on for a while about the furniture choice and appliances in the living room for a good twenty minutes now. 

Everyone enjoyed dinner that Harry and Liam helped make with their mums and the ham I nearly gone. Gemma and Harry were the biggest fans of the ham. Robin loved Liam's mum's soup, and the pastries were amazing. Dinner went well the chatter was on all subjects including Louis' party the day before. Loki's new collar was the talk of the table as well Liam had custom made tags with the batman logo on one and Liam and Harry's information if Loki were to get lost. Harry's hands only wandered into Liam's lap a few times, no one noticed or cared to notice Harry's actions.

Christmas music played in the background of the conversations and continued to present opening. Liam and Harry's parents opened theirs first smiling and hugging their boys thanking them for their gifts. Liam and Harry hugged his mum a lot until she stopped crying after receiving a beautiful ring from Liam and lovely necklace from Harry. 

"I said I wouldn't cry for you Harry, like last time at the movie premiere but the gifts are so lovely." Karen sighed raising the ring into the light. 

"You boys have a future in being jewelers boys. You sure know how to impress mums." Anne laughed. Hugging Karen. 

Everyone enjoyed their gifts and Liam liked the boxers his mum had bought him, he's not sure if it was a joke or not but they're a great gift anyways. Harry favorite gift was fuzzy teddy bear from Gemma, Harry's inner five year old came out at the sight of the oversized bear packed in a big box. 

"you boys get anything from each other?" Anne asked seeing only gifts given by family to them. There were not any left under the tree.

"No we did. I got Harry a gift, I want him to unwrap it later once everyone's left." Liam explained pulling Harry onto his lap kissing randomly all on Harry's cheek and neck. 

Everyone cleared they're throats and shifted a bit, blushing at Liam's words. "Liam I don't think those were a good choice of words there, love." Harry kissed Liam lips softly when Liam's cheeks began to tinge pink at his own words. "Oh. That's not what I meant, mum you know what I meant I spoke to you about this gift." Liam said hiding his face from the embarrassment and seeing his mothers face. 

"We know Liam don't worry darling." Anne said patting Liam's shoulder. Harry raised an eyebrow at Liam questionably, apparently some knew what this gift was except Harry. 

"Wait. You got me something Liam? You said you didn't want me to buy you anything this year." Harry pouted turning away from Liam. 

"Harry babe, you don't have to buy me anything to tell me you love me. My gift is a gift for the both of us." Liam pulled Harry back onto his lap pressing Harry's back to his chest. 

"Aw Liam-" Karen sniffled wiping a tear away. Geoff took her hand kissing it. "Romantic like his dad." Geoff said smiling. Nicola and Ruth sighed rolling their eyes. 

"Well. Seeing that the time has really flown by, I think it's time we leave. Leave these two love birds to themselves." Gemma said rising off the couch she took nearest to the fireplace. 

Everyone gathered their things ready to leave, hugs and kisses were given saying goodbyes. Liam's family left first and Anne and Robin left soon after. 

"Funny, you're the one who suggested everybody leaves but you're the last one here." Harry said seeing Gemma looking at a picture of Liam and Harry in Norway. 

"Awful picture of us Harry, why is this above your fireplace? I look mad and you had dirt on your mouth." Gemma points out a picture of the both of them playing in their mum's garden.  

"I wanted a picture with my favorite sister there. I love you Gem, but why are you still here?" Harry asked again getting off Liam's lap pulling Liam up with him. 

"This song! I was waiting for this song!" Gemma went to the radio playing Christmas music. She raised the volume smiling at Liam and Harry both.

"Justin Bieber?" Liam asked confused. He's a Bieber fan himself but he can't remember the last time Gemma said she fancied Justin. 

"The song you ninny, it's Mistletoe." Gemma reached into her pocket pulling out a small box containing mistletoe and tape. 

"You sap. You brought us mistletoe and requested the song just for us?" Harry asked pulling his sister into a hug. Liam joined in sandwiching Gemma. "Thank you Gemma, this is so sweet of you." Liam pressed a kiss to Gemma's cheek smiling. 

"Yeah, yeah, just hang it up wherever you please, I'll be going now before this turns into a Nicolas Sparks novel. Merry Christmas boys." Gemma disappeared quickly taking a handful and cookies and her gifts with her. 

Harry waved goodbye through the window watching her drive off. Liam hung the mistletoe on the ceiling frame between the living room and kitchen. 

"Well would you look at that Harry? I'm under the mistletoe and you're over there, how about coming on over here with me?" 

Harry smiled giggling watching Liam twirl and dance wording the lyrics of the song. 

Liam placed his hands on Harry's hips dancing to the ending lyrics of the song kissing along Harry's jaw. Harry sighed at the feeling , giggling when Liam's stubble began to scratch at his skin. 

Liam let his lips brush Harry's, smiling when Harry chased his lips, letting out a small plea to feel Liam's lips. 

Liam kissed Harry gently, sweeping his tongue over Harry's bottom lip gaining access easily. They kissed for a few minutes until the kisses became a bit desperate needing more. Harry pulled away suddenly catching his breath and kissing along Liam's jaw and neck.

"Li, what's my present?" Harry whispered kissing Liam's birthmark he loved so much. Liam's skin broke out in chills, Harry's breath on his neck making him almost forget about Harry's gift. 

"Oh right, well...Harry. You know I love you right?" Liam whispered sliding his hands behind Harry's neck placing his fingers in Harry's curls. Harry's eyes locked with Liam's seeing the seriousness in Liam's eyes. He nodded not sure what to say. "and you love me too?" Liam asked which Harry thought was a ridiculous question to ask. 

"Yes Liam, always have and always will, you know that. You know like those days when I get all sentimental and talk on, and on about how it was fate we met and it was meant to be-" 

"Yes but that's not what is important right now. You see Harry. I love you very much, and I'm certain I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Liam let go of Harry getting down onto his knee. 

"Liam. Liam. No, you're joking right?" Harry's eyes began to tear at the sight of Liam. There was no doubt in the brown eyed boy's face as he pulled out a ring that had Harry gasping. The silver band shined beautifully in the little lighting given off by the the fire. 

"Harry will you marry me?" Liam asked trying to keep still but he felt like heat was going to burst out of his chest if Harry didn't answer soon. 

"Yes! Yes Liam." Harry said nodding his head lunging at Liam on the floor knocking them both down. Harry laughed into Liam's chest kissing as much of Liam's face as he can. 

"Harry this is lovely but I want to put the ring on you if that's okay with you." Liam smiled pulling Harry's face down for an other kiss on Harry's lips. 

Harry pulled away with an exaggerated smacking sound nodding his head putting his hand out in front of Liam. Liam pulled the ring out of it's case sliding it onto Harry's finger where it looked far better on Harry's hand than it did in the display. 

"About not have sex on Christmas?" Harry asked smiling biting at his lip rutting down on Liam's lap. Liam gasped at Harry's action letting a moan slip out before he could stop it. 

"We are celebrating, and to be fair, it's nearly an hour away from it being the twenty-sixth," Liam said rolling over so he is above Harry. "I say we take this upstairs." Liam whispered into Harry's ear licking at Harry's ear before pushing himself up and picking Harry up. 

Liam carefully made his way upstairs pushing his way into their bedroom cradling Harry. He caught Harry's lips one more time grasping Harry's hand wrapt around his bicep grazing his hand over the ring on Harry's finger. Liam set Harry onto his own feet taking Harry's hand placing a kiss on Harry's ring. 

"Now everyone will be able to see how much I love you and want you to be mine." Liam whispered. Harry smiled hugging Liam tightly. 

"Merry Christmas, Liam," Harry says softly as he pressed soft kisses into Liam's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Liam says placing Harry onto the bed tugging off their warm winter attire. Needing to feel each other's warmth and wanting each other's touch on their bodies.

 


End file.
